Mortalmente aburrido
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Ciel estaba mortalmente aburrido y sus juegos ya no lo divertían, por eso decidió llamar a Sebastian para que jugara con él; ciertamente, los juegos del demonio eran muy entretenidos. Sebastian/Ciel. Advertencia: Slash, yaoi. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, le pertenece a Yana Tobosa.  
**Summary: **Ciel estaba mortalmente aburrido y sus juegos ya no lo divertían, por eso decidió llamar a Sebastian para que jugara con él; ciertamente, los juegos del demonio eran muy entretenidos.  
**Advertencias: **Slash, relación chico/chico. Lemon (ni yo puedo creérmelo), sexo explicito.

* * *

**Mortalmente aburrido**

Ciel estaba aburrido, mortalmente aburrido.

Puede que ya tuviese quince años, pero a veces aún se comportaba como un niño, principalmente cuando se trataba de jugar.

Lo único malo acerca de sus juegos es que le estaban aburriendo; se sabía todas las reglas, todas las jugadas y había derrotado a tantas personas que ya no encontraba diversión en esas cosas.

Pero estaba aburrido y quería entretenimiento ya, por lo que tocó la campana del estudio.

— ¿Me llamó, Boochan? —preguntó el demonio, quien en un segundo ya estaba en el estudio.

—Sebastian, estoy aburrido. — recargó su cabeza en su mano — Quiero que juegues conmigo.

— ¿Qué tipo de juego le apetecería?

— Algo que no me aburra. — dijo con un gesto indiferente.

—Como usted quiera, — su particular sonrisa apareció en su rostro— Boochan.

A Ciel le gustaba ese juego, no lo consideraba aburrido en lo absoluto. Los labios de Sebastian comenzaron a acariciar de manera suave los suyos, para después presionarse con más fuerza, lamiéndole los propios, que se abrieron en un suspiro para dejar entrar la lengua del demonio y profundizar más el beso. Sus manos se encontraban en el cuello y cabello del mayor, mientras los de él lo sujetaban por la cintura.

El mayordomo rompió el beso y se dispuso a limpiar el escritorio cuando Ciel lo detuvo.

— No, aquí no.

Sebastian le dio una mirada interrogante.

—En el escritorio hay muchos informes y cartas que acabo de revisar.

—Comprendo, sería una pena tener que realizar todo ese trabajo nuevamente. ¿Deberíamos trasladarnos a la habitación?

—Sí

Entonces el demonio levantó al chico en brazos.

— ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué diablos haces? Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. — pataleó el joven mientras intentaba soltarse.

—Pero entonces no sería divertido. —sonrió el mayordomo.

—Pero alguien nos puede…

Ciel no logró terminar la frase ya que los labios del otro estaban devorando los suyos, besándolo de una manera que lo dejaba sin aliento y casi le saca el alma. Era posible que ese fuese el verdadero objetivo del demonio, sacarle el alma de a poco y así matarlo lentamente.

En algún momento llegaron a los aposentos de Ciel, donde ambos cayeron en la cama inmediatamente, Sebastian arriba del chico.

—Sebastian, me estoy aburriendo, — pero su cara reflejaba de todo menos aburrimiento— has otra jugada.

—Por supuesto, Boochan.

Los besos de Sebastian descendieron hasta el cuello del chico, donde también lamió y mordió, sacándole gemidos y jadeos a Ciel; sus manos también bajaron, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde acariciaron por encima de la tela el endurecido miembro del Phantomhive.

Ciel se sentía en el cielo, aunque jamás fuese a conocer ese lugar, era una gran sensación tener al demonio atacando su cuello y acariciando su pene; un ronroneo salió de su boca, lo que el mayor premió metiéndole la mano en los pantalones.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a desaparecer cuando Sebastian removió, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa, mientras él se deshacía del saco. Los habilidosos dedos del primero le sacaron los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines; mientras que él también trataba de hacer lo suyo con la ropa del otro.

La boca de Sebastian ahora estaba en su pecho y empezaba a jugar con sus tetillas, lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas hasta tenerlas erectas. Esa lengua siguió explorando su piel, trazando húmedos caminos hasta su parte inferior.

— ¡Sebastian!

Ciel gritó de placer cuando el demonio lamió la punta de su pene. Sentía esa lengua moviéndose por toda su extensión, como los dientes del otro lo rozaban y los pequeños besos que repartían; todo eso lo había reducido a ser capaz únicamente de jadear gemir y ronronear.

— ¡Ahhhh!

El chico volvió a gritar al momento en que el mayordomo introdujo su miembro en su boca. El tratamiento que le daba esa cavidad era exquisito y la visión de su miembro siendo engullido por el otro era excitante; se la estaba pasando tan bien que sentía su orgasmo acercarse, pero Sebastian dejó su trabajo y apretó la base de su miembro para evitar su clímax.

— Su turno, Boochan. — la sonrisa del demonio era cínica al igual que su mirada.

Ciel lo miró un molesto, pero accedió al cambio de posiciones y comenzó su jugada. Primero besó al otro, mordió sus labios para que su lengua tuviera acceso inmediato a la boca del otro, y así poder comenzar una batalla entre ambas. Luego de un rato, el joven pensó que era momento de hacer su próxima jugada.

Puede que el mayor no gimiera tanto como él, pero sabía reconocer cuando estaba disfrutando de algo; como en ese momento en el que estaba jugando con sus tetillas y tenía su mano en su pene. Su lengua bajo por el perfecto cuerpo del otro jugador, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comenzó a lamer como si de una paleta se tratase; pasó su lengua de arriba abajo, hizo espirales en la punta y mordió un poco también, consiguiendo algunos rugidos y jadeos del mayor.

Luego de un rato, subió para besar al demonio.

—Creo que ya es hora de que lleguemos al final del juego. — susurró Ciel sobre la boca del mayordomo.

—Por supuesto.

Y Sebastian sacó un botecito de lubricante y esparció el contenido en sus dedos, los cuales llevó al trasero del chico, al que distrajo con otro beso. Ciel gimió fuertemente dentro del beso cuando uno de los dígitos se introdujo en su interior, haciendo movimientos circulares; luego de un rato otro intruso acompaño al primero, moviéndose como tijeras para poder agrandar su entrada. Pronto el joven se encontró pidiendo más, mucho más.

—Sebastian, esquívate los protocoles y jódeme, ¡ya!

Y el mayordomo así lo hizo. Se arrodilló en la cama y levantó las piernas del chico por encima de sus hombros, para comenzar a penetrarlo. El Phantomhive contuvo la respiración, sentía algo de dolor ante la intromisión, pero no importaba, pues sabía que dentro de poco vendría un gran placer.

Al poco rato empujó sus caderas contra Sebastian para hacerle saber que ya estaba listo, entonces el mayor comenzó el vaivén entre ambos cuerpos. Al chico le encantaba como ese invasor entraba y salía de su interior, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez más profundo; no faltó poco para que el demonio lo hiciera dar gritos de placer cuando encontró su próstata, cada estocada le nublaba la vista y lo hacía tocar las nubes. Su propio miembro le dolía, le reclamaba atención, por lo que bajó su mano para poder darse esa atención; pero las manos del demonio fueron más rápidas y ya estaban complaciendo su pene.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se corriese gracias a las manos de su mayordomo, manchándolos a ambos y a las sábanas; seguidamente su acompañante también alcanzó su clímax, cayendo sobre él al final. Ambas respiraciones seguían agitadas, ambos cuerpos seguían calientes, pero sus mentes estaban en relajación total, tocando las estrellas del orgasmo.

Sebastian fue el primero en recuperar el aliento y comenzar a vestirse, para después recoger las ropas del chico y sacar otras limpias del gavetero.

— ¿Fue de su satisfacción el juego? — preguntó cuando Ciel ya parecía haber bajado de las nubes.

— Sí, ya no estoy aburrido.

— Me alegra saberlo, Boochan. — el demonio hizo gala de otra de sus sonrisas cínicas — ¿Desea algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ciel volteó a ver las ropas sobre su mesita de noche. Debería cambiarse, pero eso significaba volver al estudio a trabajar y aburrirse de nuevo, lo cual no le apetecía; por otro lado, si se volvía a aburrir podría llamar a Sebastian para jugar.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por el rostro del Phantomhive ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

**Notas de la loca, feliz e incomunicada Shijiru-sin-internet:  
**Necesitaba, realmente necesitaba escribir esto, las musas no me han dejado leer nada de HP ni ningún otro manga/anime desde hace una semana pero me abandonaron a medio lemon, aunque volvieron… muchos días después ¬¬U

Es mi primer lemon y traté de que fuese más o menos un juego entre ellos dos, así que comprendan si no lo describí bien

Y no me pregunten si ya habían lubricantes en esa época, que no tengo ni idea; pero si pusieron una sierra eléctrica, me tomo la libertad de meter el lubricante ^^U

Alguna duda, crítica, amenaza a muerte, corrección, galletita, tomatazo o lo que sea…… para eso está el lindo botoncito verde de los reviews ^-^

Besos  
Shijiru (desde el ciber de su tío,porque no tiene internet ¬¬U)


End file.
